ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Woodworking Guide by Gisselle
Category:Guides = General Notes = I just put up the guide, i will add some notes on the recipes. Woodworking is generally leveled first to make consumables in terms of ammunition and ninja tools, but in high levels other recipes are more prominent in woodworking. Especially the cursed shura gear, which is used by oriental jobs, and the elemental staffs for the mages. See a list of all recepies under Woodworking. Other guides are the Woodworking Guide by Paitre and the Woodworking Guide by Izaacha Skilling a craft Skilling a craft works by creating items with this craft. Each recipe has a certain "cap". If you are below that cap with the level of your craft you have a chance on gaining skill, called a skillup. The following rules apply to this: When more than 10 below the cap of a recipe with the level of your craft, trying it makes generally no sense. Between 10 and 5 below you will have a lot of breaks, and you will only gain skill at successful attempts. It still can make sense if the components for the recipe are cheap. Between 5 and 0 you will also gain skillups on breaks, so this is the range where you try to find recipes. At most times skillup synthes (Synthesis is what the process of crafting is called, or synthing for the action) will net you a loss at gil. See the paragraph on gil making blow for the reasons. Gil making with a craft Many players try to make gil with crafting. Note the following on this: Since there are a lot of high level crafters around, you generally can only make good gil with crafting if you are able to make high quality results reliably. The rule for this is: 11 above the cap of the recipe has a chance of 10% to produce a high quality result, called tier 1. Tier 2 is 31 above cap and has a 30% chance, and the best you can reach is tier 3 with 51 above cap and 50% high quality result chance. Additionally it is important to know, that the woodworking items raise your effective craft by a maximum of +3, and advanced synthesis support by another +3. This results in a maximum woodworking skill of 106, making 55 the highest recipe in tier 3, 75 the highest in tier 2, and 95 the highest in tier 1. 96-100 are recepies which can only be synthed in tier 0, which has a high quality result chance of about 1%. Unlocking level caps Other than your skills from a job, a craft does not automatically gains higher skill caps. Each stage ends at multiples of 10, at which point you need to deliver a certain item to the guild master to unlock the next range. The items you need to turn in for the certain ranks are as follows. The level given is the earliest and the latest level where you can turn in the item. You can either craft it yourself or buy it in the Auction House. Check the materials, sometimes it will be cheaper for you to just buy the item. A good example of this are the instruments and wands, since high level crafters make these for the high quality results, and sell the normal results cheaply. 8-10 Workbench Recruit 18-20 Maple Table Initiate 28-30 Harp Novice 38-40 Traversiere Apprentice 48-50 Rose Wand Journeyman 58-60 Kaman Craftsman 68-70 Ebony Wand Artisan 78-80 Commode Adept 88-90 Mythic Pole Veteran Woodworking and fishing At some points skilling woodworking is easily done with the help of Fishing by breaking a fishing rod and repairing it. Well, skilling up fishing to be able to do that is very time consuming. To reach the relevant fishing spots you also need a job at 75 in the higher reaches of fishing. Due to these reasons i genereally will disregard the fishing route, especially since it is only relevant in a few levels of woodworking. If you want to take that path, just look at the recipe list for woodworking and check when you can repair which fishing rods. Materials The question which arises always with a craft is how to get the materials. Theoretically you can farm many of the components, and the lumber can be gained by logging. Well.... in reality this is not very practical. You will need ages to gain levels in your craft. More realistic is to buy crystals and materials in the Auction House, unless the materials can be bought by vendors which is generally cheaper. If you do not have the gil to do so, it is better to farm for items with a good gil gain in the auction house, and then buy the materials with the profit. = Guild Points and Woodworking Items = Guild Point Items At Andreas you can not only turn in items for GP, you can also spend them and get items and key items from him. Carpenter's Belt 10.000GP is the price for that, you can get it from the beginning on. It has charges, and gives you normal synthesis support, raising your skill temporarily by 2. Due to the cost for getting GP, it is generally considered not worth it. Lumberjack 10.000GP again. You can get it from the start on. It is a key item, giving you the ability to synth 3 logs to lumber at the same time, with the addition of a Bundling Twine Not needed early on, later it is a time saver if you make your own lumber. Boltmaker 10.000GP once more. It works the same as with Lumberjack, just with bolts. Just take the components for 3 bolt synthes, add a Bundling Twine and there you go. It has one large drawback, though. If you make bolts cost efficient, you are going for high quality results. The normal results on bolt synthes is 33 bolts, high quality results being 66 and 99 bolts. With Boltmaker the normal result is 99 bolts, but the high quality is also 99 bolts, making this key item an absolute waste. Wood Ensorcellment 40.000GP You can get it from the start on, but you should not. Worry about this skill when you are above 90 or when you want to make you own Warp Cudgels. Wood Purification 40.000GP, attainable from the start on. There is not much use for this key item, only very few recipes make use of it. Most of the items crafted where you need this key item sell either slow or not at all in my experience. Carpenter's Gloves 70.000GP, you need the rank of Journeyman to attain this, which means level 48+ woodworking. It is a pair of gloves that gives +1 to your Woodworking skill. You need to get these as soon as possible. They should be used if you try to skillup more than 5 below the cap of the recipe. Carpenter's Apron 100.000GP, you need Artisan rank to get it. It is an apron that gives +1 to your Woodworking skill. Same reasoning as with the gloves. Drawing Desk 150.000GP, you need Veteran rank to get it. It is a piece of furniture. The element earth needs to be dominant in your mog house, so that you get the Moghancement: Woodworking Skill. This moghancement gives you another +1 to your woodworking skill. Again, you should get it as soon as possible. = Guide by levels of the Recipes = 1 - 10 0-2 Arrowwood Lumber 2-8 Ash Lumber 8-11 Holly Lumber / Willow Lumber 11 - 20 11-16 Status Bolts 16-19 Walnut Lumber 19-22 Yew Lumber 21 - 30 22-28 Chestnut Lumber 31 - 40 28-35 Oak Lumber You need San 'd Oria to be in first place to be able to buy the Oak Logs in the airship shop there, and you need to be a citizen of San 'd Oria. If you are from another nation get a friend to buy it for you. ( You can do this in your nation's Airship shop if your nation is in first) 35-39 Beetle Arrow 41 - 50 39-42 Fang Arrow 42-45 Rosewood Lumber 45-49 Horn Arrow 51 - 60 49-59 Scorpion Arrow There really is no alternative to this. Use advanced synthesis support, and you should have the +1 gloves. 61 - 70 59-61 Ebony Lumber 61-68 Bodkin Arrow from 64 on alternate them with the Demon Arrow 64-69 Demon Arrow 71 - 80 69-72 Ancient Lumber 72-77 Clothespole Synth it and desynth it at once with a lightning crystal. You might get a skillup, and might get some materials back. A pure loss synth otherwise. 77-81 Cabinet You can sell them slowly and carefully, do not flood the market. 81 - 90 81-86 Cermet Lance Yes, it has a subcraft of 57 Alchemy. But alchemists use these for skillups, so you can decently sell them. Everything else is a huge loss. 86-91 Kabura Arrow Subcraft is 53 Bonecraft, again all else is a huge loss, so level that subcraft. 91 - 100 91-94 Eight-Sided Pole Desynth to save some materials, no other cheaper option, except for maybe 91-95 Royal Bookshelf Expensive materials, slow selling, but at least selling. You might want to make some to see something else than the poles. 95-100 Iron-splitter + Steel-splitter This is one road to 100, but you need the expensive Adaman Ingot and the Wood Ensorcellment key item for this road. Subcraft needed for this road is 47 Smithing. Pure loss. 95-100 Primate Staff + Kinkobo Also not cheap, but usually cheaper than buying Adaman Ingots. Subcrafts needed are 47 Smithing and 53 Goldsmithing. Kinkobos even sell sometimes. You will need Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer for the upgrade synthesis, which comes from Alchemy and needs a key item ( Alchemic Ensorcellment ) to be made. Best would be to strike a deal concerning the Cermet Lances, meaning to sell them to an Alchemist for a nice price, and for that he gets the key item and sells you the Lacquer for a nice price. (Thats what i did ;-) )